kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Quinn
|homeworld = Earth |affiliation = Bugsters (as Enigma) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Retro |firstepisode = Game Begin |lastepisode = Legend Riders |numberofepisodes = 44 (Retro) 1 (Build) |casts = Robbie Kay |motif = |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (as Retro) Villain (as Enigma) |label = Kamen Rider Retro |label2 = Kamen Rider Retro Kamen Rider Chaos |complex2 = Retro = - Duel Charger = Kamen Rider Chaos Fighter Gamer Level 50 }} |-| Chaos = - Gamer Driver = Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 }} }} Damien Quinn, also known by his duel persona Enigma, is a high school student and is one of the main characters in Kamen Rider Retro. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Damien has a formidable mind. He has shown an ability to quickly adjust to new situations and predict the actions of other riders almost perfectly. *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being a Patient Zero, Damien was host to the virus for a prolonged period of time. This allowed the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that, by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. ::*'Natural Game Disease Immunity:' Unlike the other Riders, Damien can utilize the Gamer Driver and Rider Cartridges without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as he was unaffected when using the Mighty Combat Cartridge for the first time. :*'Cartridge Creation:' As Patient Zero of the Bugster Virus, the progenitor of all the Rider Cartridges and Bugsters, he can use the Bugster Virus in him in conjunction with certain blank Cartridges to create new, stronger forms for himself. This causes the Bugster Virus in him to evolve and become even stronger, which made Damien as Retro become stronger in return. Damien demonstrated this ability twice so far in the series with the creation of Mighty Combat and Maximum Carnage. He can also modify Cartridges to a degree. :*'Dual Personalities:' Due to the Bugster Virus in Damien's DNA, he has two different personalities, which can take him over when using Mighty Combat. :*'Increased Physical Strength:' In at least one occasion, the spontaneous activation of Damien's Bugster infection allows him to exert great physical strength without transforming. Levels Action Gamer Level 1 is Retro's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action Cartridge into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. In this form, Retro can generate platforms to jump onto, allowing him to traverse difficult to reach areas. This form is stronger than Retro's Level 2 form, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, however it is less agile. Appearances: Retro Episodes 1-7, 9-16 - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 Action Gamer Level 2 is Retro's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action Cartridge and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on fighting games. This form is physically weaker than Retro's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, however it is considerably more agile. Retro's fighting style revolves around using his enhanced jumping abilities to bounce around enemy and avoid attacks. This form has eight finishers: *Slot Holder finishers: **'Kicker Critical Strike': Retro performs a series of kicks at the enemy. **'Breaker Critical Strike': Retro rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. **'Counter Critical Strike': A counter strick, Retro armed with a pair of sticks, repels attacks by matching the rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at them. *Cartridge Breaker finishers: **'Counter Critical Finish': ***'Hammer': Retro delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ****'Enhanced Hammer': Retro performs a stronger version of the finisher. ***'Blade:' Retro delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. **'Roaring Critical Finish': ***'Hammer' ***'Blade:' Retro delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Storm Bike Gamer Level 2. **'Cartridge Critical Finish': ***'Hammer:' Retro channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. ***'Blade' *Cartridge Key Slasher finisher: **'Maximum Carnage Critical Finish': ***'Blade:' Retro charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe' ***'Gun:' Retro surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. *Cartridge Breaker and Cartridge Sword finisher: **'Mighty Critical Finish': ***'Blade and Ice': Retro uses the Gamer Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both swords to perform powerful slashes. Appearances: Retro Episodes 1-17, 19, 23-35, 36, 37, 38, 40 - Level 3= Robot Action Gamer Level 3 is Retro's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Battle Robots Cartridge along with the Mighty Action Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Retro, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered with the Raid Actuator and Guard Actuator, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of Power Mec Shoulders having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. Retro's main weapon in this form is his left robot arm Robot Smasher, which amplifies Retro's punching power by 10 times. It is also equipped with a small rocket booster for ranged attack. In this form, Retro's speed and jump height are lowered, which is countered by substantial increases in brute strength (primarily with his punching power), far above any Level 2 Riders. This form's finisher is the Clash Critical Strike: Retro fires the Robot Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Robot Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. Appearances: Retro Episodes 5-8, 11, 19, 35 - Extreme Sports= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Sports Action Gamer Level 3 is Retro's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Extreme Sports Cartridge into the Gamer Driver along with the Mighty Action Cartridge and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Retro, becoming part of his armor. Compared when he become Robots Action Gamer Level 3, Retro didn't support a high punching power. But, this was offset by better kicking power, jumping and running speed. This form's finisher is the Enthusiastic Critical Strike: This form was originally used by Kamen Rider Genesis, but Damien gains the Cartidge for this form after a gambit to make the Toxic Zombie Cartridge is made by Genesis. Appearances: Retro Episodes 12, 15, 18 }} - Level 4= Burger Action Gamer Level 4 is Retro's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Burger Maker Cartridge along with the Mighty Action Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Burger Gamer fuses with Retro, becoming part of his armor. This form grants Retro a massive boost in his speed and kicking power, in form of a pair of roller blade installed on his feet. Retro also can perform energy shooting attacks with two arm cannons that resembles a Ketchup and Mustard bottle. This form's finisher is the Bunger Critical Strike: Retro creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. This form is exclusive to Retro Episode 17. }} - Level 5= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Retro's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Dragon Hunter Cartridge along with the Mighty Action Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Dragon Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Retro cover his blind spot and control the Dragon Tail. In Episode 11, He can the Dragon Fang's wings to fly, but ends up crashing into a building. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Dragon Mail': It covers and protects Retro's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Dragon Armor': It protects Retro shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mech Dragon Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Dragon Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Retro's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Dragon Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the Dragon Critical Strike: Retro combines three energy attacks into one. This form can easily take a direct hit from Dark Chaos's Black Dragon Sword, a powerful attack that is strong enough to defeat 2 Level 3 and 1 Level 2 Kamen Riders at once, unharmed. However, during its initial usage, this form's overwhelming power rendered Retro into a rampaging mindless beast and going out of control, attacking friend and foe alike, before quickly de-transforming itself and leaings Damien exhausted. Later, Retro could control this form with sheer willpower for a very short time, but still taxing his stamina. Appearances: Retro Episodes 9-11, 13 - Dragon Fang= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) is Retro's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Dragon Hunter Cartridge along with the Mighty Action Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Retro is armed by the Dragon Fang, the Chest Dragon Mail and the Dragon Tail. This form is acquired when Retro use the copies of the original Dragon Hunter Cartridge. Retro stats is notably higher when using this form rather than Full Dragon form, though this can be attributed to the power of the Dragon Fang form not being as uncontrollable and taxing as the Full Dragon form. As a result, Retro can get better control of himself. This form's finisher is the Dragon Critical Strike: Retro shoots powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang, effectively destroying the enemy. Appearances: Retro Episodes 10, 11 }} }} }} }} - Super= Double Action Gamer Level X is Retro's default upgraded deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Combat Cartridge into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It's a redesign of Level 1 with teal and orange hair, and a different chest piece. Compared to his other forms, Retro has far superior stats in this form, as shown when he is able to damage Genesis Zombie Gamer Level X with ease, something that neither Kamen Riders in Level 3 or even Level 5 could do. He also could wield the Gamer Key Slasher in this form. This form's finisher is the Mighty Double Critical Strike: Retro performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Appearances: Retro Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 41 - Level XX= Double Action Gamer Level XX Double Action Gamer Level XX is Retro's upgraded fighter form, accessed from Double Action Gamer Level X by closing and reopening the lever. In this form, Retro splits into two separate bodies and wields mainly the Gamer Key Slasher and the Gamer Breaker. Despite the title, both Retros' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. The teal Retro XX L acts like Damien as he is relatively calm and prioritizes the patient's safety first. His other half, the orange Retro XX R acts like the Genius Gamer Enigma; he is cocky and prioritizes defeating the enemy to ensure victory. As opposed to becoming slightly weaker like going from Level 1 to Level 2, leveling up into this form offers a massive power boost, as all of Retro's stats are increased. As stated by Danny, each separated Retro has the power of Level X, so the total level is added up to 20 as Level XX. Furthermore, if both personalities objectives is synchronized, Retro can perform various outstanding joint-attacks. This form appears to have a side effect, as when Damien deactivates his transformation, he gets massive headaches that are unbearable, faints to the ground, and being unconscious for a short time period, leaving him in a completely vulnerable state. This drawback appears to have lessened, with him at least remaining conscious in later uses of this form. After Damien overcomes his fear of the Bugster Virus inside him, the side effects this form poses no longer occur. Whether these symptoms will occur or not is yet to be determined. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: **'Mighty Double Critical Strike': Retro Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. *Gamer Key Slasher finisher: **Main Finishers ***'Mighty Combat Critical Finish' ****'Blade:' Retro Level XX R creates another Gamer Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ****'Axe:' Retro Level XX R creates another Gamer Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange energy slash at the enemy. ****'Gun' **'Maximum Carnage Critical Finish' ***'Blade' ***'Axe' ***'Gun:' Retro surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. **Gamer combinations ***'Mighty Action': ****'Robots Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun:' Retro Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robot Gamer. ****'Beat Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Combat Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Sports Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Hunter Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Burger Action Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ***Knight Quest ****'Robots Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Beat Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Combat Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Sports Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Hunter Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Burger Quest Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ***Wild Shooter ****'Robots Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Beat Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Combat Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Sports Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Hunter Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Burger Shooter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ***Heat Biker ****'Robots Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Beat Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Combat Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Sports Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Hunter Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ****'Burger Biker Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' **Dual Cartridges ***Dual Charger ****'Puzzle Fighter Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ***Dual Charger Beta ****'Fantasy Simulation Critical Finish' *****'Blade' *****'Axe' *****'Gun' ***'Maximum Carnage' ****'Blade' ****'Axe' ****'Gun' Appearances: Retro Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 40, 41 }} - Maximum Carnage= |-| 2= Maximum Gamer Level 99 is Retro's super form, which is summoned by inserting the Maximum Carnage Cartridge into the Gamer Driver, and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. He then has to press the top button on the Gamer to don the form. The form itself is a hefty mecha-like form resembling Retro's Level 1 form. This form is used to access Super Gamer, similarly to the Level Up mechanism going from Level 1 to Level 2. He wields the Gamer Breaker from Mighty Action, and the Gamer Key Slasher from Mighty Combat. This form also has the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding, allowing him to remove a Rider's compatibility or some of his enemy's powers, Rider or Bugster alike. As shown in Episode 26, he is able to eject from the Maximum Gamer whenever he wants to fight against his enemies, while the mech becomes sentient to defend Retro during the battle. Despite this tactic leaves him in his Level 2 appearance and seemingly decreasing his power dramatically, it is actually still at Level 99. He is also able to return inside the Maximum Gamer when he needs to. The mech can also shoot lasers from its eyes for a ranged attack. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: **'Maximum Critical Break': Retro punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy decends. When first used on Genesis, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. *Gamer Key Slasher finisher: **'Maximum Mighty Critical Finish': ***'Blade:' Retro charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe' ***'Gun:' Retro surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. Appearances: Retro Episodes 23-26, 28-38, 40 - Invincible Gamer= Invincible Gamer Invincible Gamer is Retro's true final form, activated by inserting the Maximum Carnage Cartridge into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever, and attaching the Invincible Gamer Cartridge. As stated by Retro himself, unlike the Invincible Mode for other Riders, which could only give them invincibility for 10 seconds at maximum, his invincibility in this form is infinite, allowing him to deliver powerful attacks to his enemies for any time he wishes. Also, by pressing the top button on the Invincible Gamer Cartridge, Retro gains superspeed. This form's finisher is the Invincible Critical Sparking: Unlike any other Cartridges, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Cartridge to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Retro can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: *Rider Kick: Retro performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with rainbow energy. *Rider Slash: Retro performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with rainbow energy with the Gamer Key Slasher in Blade Mode. Appearances: Retro Episodes 36-40 }} - }} - Special= VR Creator Gamer is an upgrade form for Retro. The form allows Retro to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords and missiles, using the power of virtual reality. This form is exclusive to Retro Episode 44. }} }} }} - Chaos= Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is Choas' primary form, activated by turning the Dual Charger to the Perfect Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Chaos' Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks and generate a puzzle pieced-styled veil to cancel some abilities of other Riders. For example, in Episode 20, he used this ability to make the Bugster Viruses summoned by Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 disappear. This form's finisher is the Perfect Critical Combo: Chaos mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are three. Currently, Chaos hasn't used more than three Energy Items for an attack while in this form. *Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Chaos kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. *Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Chaos rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. *Muscular Energy Items x3: Chaos rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Chaos performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Speeding-Up, High-Jump, and Muscular Energy Items: Chaos runs at the enemy, sending it high into the sky, then high-jumps after it, and delivers several powerful kicks. Appearances: Retro Episodes 15-18, 20-22, 25-26, 28, 40 (via Mighty Combat Cartridge) - Knock Out Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 Fighter Gamer Level 50 is Chaos' second primary form, activated by turning the Dual Charger to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Chaos in this form is the Materialize Smasher, which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. As shown in Episode 18, when Enigma is truly angered and full of rage, his attack power and attack speed, along with the destruction by the attacks are further enhanced. This form's finisher is the Knock Out Critical Smash: Chaos does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the usual sky uppercut and the K.O. Punch. Appearances: Retro Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 26, 28, 40 (via Mighty Combat Cartridge) }} }} }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes